In the oil refining and fine chemical industries, catalysts are required to transform one chemical or one material into another. For example, to make cyclohexane from benzene, benzene is passed through porous ceramic supports that have been impregnated with catalysts designed and configured to hydrogenate it into cyclohexane. In one particular process, platinum is nitrated and impregnated onto supports in the wet chemical process 100 shown in FIG. 1. A platinum group metal, such as platinum, osmium, ruthenium, rhodium, palladium or iridium, is collected in step 101. For the sake of brevity, platinum will be discussed herein but it will be apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art that different platinum group metals can be used to take advantage of their different properties. Since blocks of elemental platinum are not useable as a catalyst, the platinum is nitrated in the step 102, forming a salt, specifically PtNO3. The nitration is typically performed using well known methods of wet chemistry. The PtNO3 is dissolved into a solvent such as water in a step 103, causing the PtNO3 to dissociate into Pt+and NO3− ions. In the step 104, the salt is adsorbed onto the surfaces of supports 104B through transfer devices 104A, such as pipettes. An example of a support 104B is shown in FIG. 2. Generally, a support 104B is a highly porous ceramic material that is commercially available in a vast array of shapes, dimensions and pore sizes to accommodate particular requirements of a given application. The supports 104B are dried to remove water then transferred to an oven for an air calcining step 105. In the oven, the supports 104B are exposed to heat and optionally pressure that causes the Pt+ to coalesce into elemental Pt particles on the surfaces of the supports 104B. In the step 106, end product catalysts are formed. The end product is a support 104B that is impregnated with elemental platinum. These supports are generally used in catalytic conversion by placing them in reactors of various configurations. For example, benzene is passed through the supports 104B which convert the benzene into cyclohexane in the fine chemical industry. In the oil refining industry, the supports are used in a similar fashion. The process steps are used to convert crude oil into a useable fuel or other desirable end product. The process described in FIG. 1 has opportunities for improvement. Although the platinum sticks sufficiently well to the surface of the support 104b, platinum atoms begin to move and coalesce into larger particles at the temperatures that catalysis generally occurs. It is understood that the effectiveness and activity of a catalyst are directly proportional to the size of the catalyst particles on the surface of the support. As the particles coalesce into larger clumps, the particle sizes increase, the surface area of the catalyst decreases and the effectiveness of the catalyst is detrimentally affected. As the effectiveness of the catalyst decreases, the supports 104B must be removed from the reactors and new supports added. During the transition period, output is stopped and overall throughput is adversely affected. Also, platinum group metal catalysts are very expensive, and every addition of new supports comes at great cost. What is needed is a plug and play catalyst that is usable in current oil refineries and fine chemical processing plants, allowing an increase in throughput and decrease in costs.